


Slice of Heaven

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, For Ruruka'a birthday!!, dr3 spoilers, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: I'm not a piece of cake, for you to just discard while you walk away with the frosting of my heart.//Happy birthday Ruruka Andou, 20/11/16





	

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOH BOY THIS IS THE LONGEST ONESHOT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.
> 
> And for good reason, too. I have always wanted to explore Ruruka's character and play around with her backstory and this was the best I got. I worked so so hard on this, and this only made me more interested in Ruruka's character. Honestly, she was sooooo interesting to me.
> 
> (I know this is early. I know. I'm not sorry. I just want validation.)
> 
> Thank you, DR3. For creating such complex characters, like Ruruka.

She was born into a world where she had everything.

A mother, who loved and cared for her. A father, who would be at her side through every beck and call. An only child, so all attention was on her. A family across the street so close they were family, a best friend who was almost like a brother. A Pomeranian puppy to call her own (he was Jasper, and he never stopped barking). Too many frilly pink clothes for her tiny fingers to count. And a candy company to call her own one day.

Ruruka Andou had everything. Everything except the one thing she always wanted. A challenge. She’d always had things so easy. And where was the fun in that?

\--

Middle school. A late Thursday afternoon. The pastel pinkette laughed to the friend walking beside her, and he laughed and smiled back. Sonosuke Izayoi had always been her best friend, the one she always turned to, and despite all the other boys calling him icky and gross for talking to a girl, he still talked to her with a smile anyways. They shared stories and candy and smiles, and she loved every moment she spent with him.

Plonk. A single raindrop his her nose. And the second she recoiled, she heard the sound of the umbrella extending above her head, Izayoi scooting a little closer so the two of them could both fit under the small space, and continue walking home dry. Or rather, that was the plan.  
“Wait, Yoi-chan,” Ruruka whispered, pressing her soft hands against the boy’s chest to get him to stop walking. Then, with the same hand, she pointed to the distance. “There’s someone there.”  
“Hm? ...Oh.” As he followed her hand, his eyes narrowed, a golden gaze fixating on a girl crouched down in the rain, next to a clump of matted brown fluff. “A dog…”  
“Oh no, puppy!” As soon as the word’s left her mouth, she took off in a sprint, half desperate to see the dog and half wanting to see what the girl was doing. She ignored the shouts to stop, and the rain hitting her head and bare arms as she eventually made her way over, wares splashing against her ankles with every puddle she stepped in.

The girl on the floor didn't so much as look up when Ruruka finally reached her side. The rain masked her tears, as they rolled down her face, dull purple iris’ staring at the dog laying on its side, unmoving.  
“What happened?” In a tone as sugary sweet as always, Ruruka spoke, causing the girl to jump and turn, eyes slightly widened.  
“A-ah!”  
“Oh! Did I scare you? Sorry!” As she bowed an apology, the rain stopped hitting her head, Izayoi finally arriving at her side, his breathing heavy due to running and hair damp due to rain.  
“N-no… it's OK…” The girl, wearing a facial mask and skin a sickly white, stared between the two of them. “It's just…”  
“Just what? Is the doggy OK?”  
“Uhm…” She looked down, down to her hands, that with a little leaning Ruruka could see were holding an empty medicine bottle.  
“...Oh. The doggy’s dead.” She came to this realisation quickly and responded with a dull tone. Was she disappointed? A little.  
A nod from the masked girl, before she started shaking, from the cold of the water hitting her back and trying to hold in tears. “I-I tried to save him, I tried I tried I promise I tried-”  
“It's OK.”  
She looked up. “...Huh?”  
Meeting a confused expression, Ruruka gave a soft smile. “I said it's OK. You tried your best… and that's all anyone could ask for. ...It’s cold out here. Would you like to come to our house to get warm?”  
A pause of silence as she held out her hand, rain hitting it hard. With a string of hesitation, the girl looked between Ruruka’s gentle smile and her hand, before finally taking it in her own and pulling herself to her feet. Ruruka didn't let go as they started walking, all three of them now squashed together under an umbrella.  
“What’s your name?”  
“...S-Seiko. Seiko Kimura.”  
“That's a pretty name, Seiko-chan. I’m Ruruka Andou!”

\--

Filthy traitor.

Those words ran through her head over and over as she walked down the path to her house. Expelled from Hope’s Peak Academy for a mistake through no fault of her own, eyes wet with tears as she begged and begged for a second chance, but forced to turn around and head home. The sun was setting, and the air was beginning to cool. But Ruruka didn't care. All Ruruka could think about was the dirty stinking filthy stupid ugly traitor she called her best friend-

Seiko was beautiful. She was perfect and pure and amazing and innocent and wonderful and kind and smart. And she deserved someone better than Ruruka. That was what Ruruka was really thinking.

They had a special friendship. One filled with kisses and cuddles and cute fluffy stuff. It made Seiko smile, it made her cheeks flush and her eyes twinkle, and for a while, that's all Ruruka wanted. But then, things took a dip. It wasn't her own fault, nor the fault of the pharmacist.

“We want you to make an heir to the Andou corp, Ruru.”  
“Dad, I’m only 17. Can't it wait?”  
“Your mother wasn't one to wait-”  
“Well I’m not mom, OK?! God, no wonder she left you. You're so pushy.”  
“Ruruka, I-”  
“Don't you even dare try to justify yourself. I’m not a puppet, and I never wanted any of this for myself. Ever.”

She took out her frustrations on someone who didn't deserve it. She became numb to sympathy. She became inhumane. And she paid the price.

Ruruka gritted her teeth and picked up the pace, trying to ignore the stinging in the corners of her eyes. God, she’d fucked up so bad, hadn't she? She missed Seiko already, and Izayoi had been held behind by the stupid headmaster for some dumb reason. She was lonely-

“Andou-san.”  
A light voice just ahead caused Ruruka to glance up, a gentle gasp escaping her lips as she did so. Her eyes focused in on the road ahead, and at the approaching figure masked in the sunset glow.  
“Oh. It's you. Class 77 teacher.”  
“Assistant teacher, actually, but I might as well be their teacher.” A soft laugh, as Chisa bowed in greeting, her coat folded over her arm. “Are you alright?”  
“Huh? Why’d you care?”  
“Well, the explosion was… rather intense. And, in addition…” She sighed a little. This was the first time Ruruka had ever seen the teacher look so… deflated. “...My student was the mastermind behind the bombing plot. I… can't help but feel responsible.”  
The confectioner paused for a moment, analysing the expression of the auburn woman with mild interest, feeling her chest flare up with happiness. “...It’s OK, Yukizome-senpai. I’m fine!”  
“Well, I… I want to make sure that's true. There's a… foundation that I am a part of. An organization made up of ex-SHSLs like yourself. ...We’re a back-up plan.”  
“...For what?”  
“I can't say right now, but… Andou-san, I think we would benefit from having you with us.”  
“Why? What can I do?”  
Chisa stared for a moment, before sighing quietly. “...It was more… I don't want you to be on your own. Not after Kirigiri-senpai… expelled you.”  
Ruruka’s breath caught in her throat, as the housekeeper continued.  
“You're a brilliant girl. Endlessly talented, compassionate, sweet - no pun intended - and dedicated… seeing you leave the academy in such a way hit me hard, especially considering Komaeda-san…” She drew a sharp breath, before shaking her head, and simply holding out a hand towards the pinkette. “I will assure you, Andou-san, that you will be safe under my watch. Join the Future Foundation.”  
A pause. Hesitation. Was this really a trustworthy route? But there was something in the back of her mind, something pushing her to go ahead with holding Chisa’s hand in her own, and shaking it firmly.

A chance to apologise to Seiko.

\--

“I… I don't want to talk to you.”  
“...Huh?”  
Seiko didn't look up from her work, sat in her office as the leader of the 4th branch. To the foundation members working under her, this would look like a normal and civil conversation between two branch leaders, but to those who knew better, it was a conversation between two old friends over something that had gotten sour long before.  
“I said I d-don’t want to talk to you.” Her tone was firmer the second time, though her voice still shook with her natural stutter behind her mask.  
“But, Seiko-chan, I-”  
“What don't you understand about ‘I don't want to talk to you’? ...And besides, you're a traitor.”  
“M-me?” Ruruka blinked. “A traitor?”  
“You got us expelled. If you hadn't have overreacted, we could have gotten through Hope’s Peak Academy, together. But no, you just had to blame it all on me, didn't you?” Seiko hissed a little louder than a whisper, taking a moment to look up… with a glare so fierce that it was out of character from what Ruruka remembered. Well, out of character until that day-  
“...Fine. That's fine. I…” she paused for a moment, before her face grew dark with a frown. “I don't even know why I'm talking to a filthy stinking traitor like you anyway. Have a nice life, loser.”  
And with that, the confectioner left, her heels clicking with a fast pace and hands balled up into fists as she stormed back to the sector of the 8th branch, slamming the door behind her while simultaneously ignoring concerned comments thrown her way.

Once she locked her office door, Ruruka lent back against it, slowly sliding down to sit at the base. And then… she cried. She cried into the fluff of her sleeves, tears and loud sobs being absorbed into the exaggerated fabric.

She didn't mean anything she said.

\--

A killing game? Ruruka had never been more afraid.

She wandered the halls in silence, clutching onto Izayoi’s arm so tightly she doubted he could feel it anymore. But he didn't object in the slightest - in fact, he never objected to anything he did. He was always so silent, so compliant, so loyal and trustworthy… he was her best friend, turned lover.

Though deep down, it was nothing more than platonic love that sewed them together.

Strange, wasn't it? How they kissed and cuddled and held hands under meeting room tables but never once had the flame of romance flickered between them. Izayoi didn't like her like that, and that was fine, because they were simply doing this for show.  
“Ruru-chan,” his tone was soft as he sat in her office, before the Tragedy had really begun to take off. “I’ll do this for you, to get your dad to back off. I promised I’d protect you, so if that means doing this, then so be it.”  
“...Yoi-chan… you're so sweet! I’m so glad to have you as my best friend.”  
And she kissed him on the forehead like she’d always done, and he hugged her like he’d always done, and then they parted ways with a new plan under their belts.

But now here they were, walking around and looking for a place to hide before their bangles rang out with an obnoxious jingle, jumping at every little noise.  
“A-ah…” Ruruka whimpered quietly, as she squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Izayoi’s arm even tighter (was that even possible?) as she walked by his side. And even though she couldn't see his face, she could hear his chuckle, and almost hear the fond smile that accompanied it.  
“It's alright, Ruru-chan. I’m here.”  
“P-promise?” Big blue eyes, welling with tears, looked up at him, as he continued to smile.  
“I promise with my life.”  
“A-alright… but, not with your life,” the confectioner relaxed ever so slightly, glancing to the path ahead. “I still need you by my side- oh! This room looks safe! Let's hide in there!”  
He gave a nod and took a left, shutting the door behind him, and starting to block it with various clumps of rubble.

\--

She slipped the candy into his mouth without hesitation, letting it dance from her tongue to his. She heard his bracelet jingle with an annoying 8-bit tone.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but at that sound, her lip began to quiver against his. Pulling away from the blacksmith, she squeezed her eyes shut, liquid crystals falling down her cheeks.  
“I’m sorry, Yoi-chan. I… didn't want you to betray me… I wanted to keep you safe…” The justifications that pushed out of her vocal chords didn't feel real, they felt like excuses. She was making excuses, she was a murder, she killed him for no good reason-  
“It's alright, Ruru-chan.” Izayoi moved his hands to hold hers, and she looked up at his touch, quietly gasping as she saw his skin slowly discolouring from the poison. “It… was a taste I’d missed, anyway.”  
“But I-”  
“Ruruka,” the use of her full name made the confectioner fall silent, and she stared at him as he smiled weakly, already shaking and on the verge of death. But something caused him to hold on. And with his final breath, he lent forward, and planted a kiss on her cheek - she felt herself stiffen at his touch. “Please… stay safe for me, OK?”

Those were his last words before he collapsed against her, his final breath exhaling from her lungs. Ruruka cried as she held him close.

\--

They were both dead.

Her two closest friends, the people she loved more than anyone else. Both gone.

She was a dead girl and she knew it. All alone, with no one to protect her, trapped in a building full of mad men. Kyosuke - oh god, she’d seen him stab his best friend, for fucks sake. Everything had gone to shit. There was no hope left within these damn walls, nothing left for any of them.

As she struggled with the final rock against the door, Ruruka stumbled back, landing on her backside and wincing at the cuts and bruises on her hands as she hit the floor. Tears stung her eyes, her heart was heavy with guilt and sadness and grief as she laid down on her back, breathing slow as she stared at the ceiling. The confectioner never felt so rotten.  
“Yoi-chan… Seiko-chan…” she whispered to herself, almost trying to ignore the jingle of the bracelet in the background as she slowly smiled. “I won't die here… I promise.”

Nighty night.

\--

A strange, blue void surrounded her. The confectioner slowly opened her eyes, looking around in a confused manner as she pushed herself to her feet, curiously not leaving even a small drop of blood from her cut hands against the floor that seemed translucent. The last thing she remembered was trying to talk to the ugly monochrome bear on one of the monitors, but he always ignored what she said-

Ruruka tried to step forward, but emotional fatigue caused her to fall over again, right onto her chest. With a yelp, she curled over a little, once again starting to cry, physically shaking as she tried to make herself stop. Stop it, stop it, she kept repeating those words over and over and over again-  
“Ruruka.”  
Misty eyes shot up and looked around for the voice that called her name. Her voice was trapped in her throat and her heartbeat began to pick up. Oh no, it couldn't be.  
Long, violet hair, like a waterfall of silk, stained and matted with blood as it slowly got closer. An injured, purple spider, with thin and damaged legs.  
“K-Kimura…”  
“...Seiko?”  
“H...Huh?”  
“Why won't you call me Seiko, Ruruka?”  
“What do you mean? You-”  
“You were my best friend, Ruruka. You promised me we’d be friends forever, Ruruka. Why didn't you keep your promise, Ruruka?”  
She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed herself back up to her feet, her face and arms scuffed from dirt.  
“Ruruka. Ruruka. Ruruka.” It sounded less like her name and more like a taunt. After all, a monster like her didn’t deserve a name.  
“...Shut up.”  
“Ruruka. Ruruka. Ruru-”  
“I said shut up!” A sudden snap as she glared at the girl, trying to ignore the fresh blood dripping out of the pharmacist's chest. “Shut up, dammit, I don’t need to hear this!” And with that, she turned away, trying to stumble her way away from the walking corpse-

“Ruru-chan.”  
Oh no. Please, no. She didn’t want to question why Seiko was here, let alone - “...Yoi-chan?”  
And there he was, stood there with a bloodshot eye, and purple skin from deadly toxin, just like when she’d last seen him. But he didn't smile like before. He wasn't _dead_ like before… she hadn't killed him like before.  
“...Yoi-”  
“Ruru-chan.” Izayoi spoke sternly, his eyes narrowing. “Why?”  
“Why..?”  
“Why did you kill me, Ruru-chan? I loved you like a little sister, and this is how you thank me?” His head slightly tilted as he spoke with a whispery texture to his voice, devoid of all emotions, and leaving Ruruka to stare at his dead, unforgiving eyes, which she promptly backed away from.  
“N-no, I… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” she couldn't contain her hysterics anymore, as she backed away farther and farther until her back hit the chest of a silent Seiko, still waiting. And from then, Ruruka realised she was boxed in between the two people she treasured most throughout her life.

“You killed us, Ruruka.”  
“Ruru-chan, why?”  
“All I wanted was to be friends.”  
“All I wanted was to protect you.”  
“We wanted to keep you safe.”  
“But you blew it back in our faces.”  
“You're evil.”  
“You're a monster.”  
“You killed us.”  
“You killed us.”

\--

The knife clattered in the floor of the room, and the confectioner took it, her eyes swirling with despair.

\--

Ruruka Andou died as she lived; a bittersweet girl with good intentions.


End file.
